Game of Jealousy
by thebomb.fandomsplurge.com
Summary: 15 years have past since the Guardians defeated Pitch and 5 since Kronos was defeated on Mount Olympus. Now Manny has sent a message to the Guardians about Pitch returning. but this time he has help, but so do the Guardians. Read as Percy and Annabeth get sucked into a whole new world. Literally! Disclaimer: We dont own PJO or ROTG or any of the characters in either of them.
1. Chapter 1

I

Percy

It was boring. I mean normally I don't find camp boring but it was getting a little too calm for this camp. It was usually loud...and I mean loud. But now it was extremely quiet. I mean most of what you heard was the sound of a gentle breeze passing by or the sound of canoes on the lake. But even that wasn't loud enough to mask the sound of everyone's breath.

Everything was weird...which isn't something that I take lightly considering the family I have. But after the Titan war demigods have been pouring in from everywhere even the eastern hemisphere. So for it to be quiet, that can't be good.

I sighed as I walked around camp. I had nothing better to do but walk around and think...which, to be honest, wasn't my favorite activity. It seemed more like something Annabeth would do.

Just thinking about her made me wish things were back to the way they were before the war. After all she was the new architect for Olympus. But still, she of all people, isn't normally one to skip out on camp but she said the stage of her project was really important...and when something's important to her nothing is getting in the way of that. It was frustrating enough that she was gone but I have no idea when she'll be back...which is kind of driving me insane.

I sighed once more before heading back to my cabin. I was really wishing to head home. I mean things were moving really slow at camp, I did graduate high school (I know it shocked Annabeth too), and I was old enough to move out on my own. All good reasons to leave camp...okay all decent reasons to leave camp.

"I really need to get a life." I mutter under my breath as I plop down on my bed. "Or a job. Either one is fine by me. Great now I'm talking to myself."

I sigh and lay down on the bed taking in the smell of the ocean. I smile as I think of the ocean. The mere thought is enough to calm me down and make me happy. Honestly it's the only thing I feel I can depend on.

As the time ticks on slowly I start to feel more relaxed than I have in a long time. The smell of the ocean mixed with my thoughts of Annabeth made me feel so calm. Next thing I know I feel myself fall into a deep sleep.

The next thing I realize is Annabeth calling my name. The sound jerks me from my dream and I look around for her with no success.

I stand up, uncap Riptide, and walk toward the door. Then I hear it again this time louder and clearer than the first time. The voice was coming from the back side of the cabin. As I turn the corner I see the rainbow glow of an Iris message.

I smile as I see Annabeth, her blonde hair gently falling down her shoulders shining in the sun, her stormy grey eyes the same as the first time I saw them. Stormy and intimidating but at the same time beautiful.

"Hey Seaweedbrain." she said smiling.

"Hey yourself," I reply feeling my face go red.

"So how's camp?" she asks.

"Fine." I answer not really wanting to tell her I'm bored as ever here.

"You okay? You look a little stressed."

"I do?"

"Yeah," she says her eyes full of concern. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. How are things with your project?"

"Good...I guess."

"Any problems?"

"No, actually satyr's keep taking bites out of the frame work so that's been slowing us down. But that's about it."

"Really? Sounds frustrating."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"So I was thinking we could hang out today." she says. "You know meet up at Starbucks and just...talk."

"Anything you wanna talk about in particular?" I ask.

"Not really, no. But you know I thought it'd be fun."

"Yeah," I say smiling. "Sounds like a great idea."

"Cool. Meet me at the Starbucks on 2nd Avenue."

"Got it." I say.

"See ya then Seaweedbrain." she jokes smiling.

"See ya." I say as the message fades.

I smiled excited at the thought of seeing Annabeth again. It would be the first time in a long time that we'd be able to just hang especially since she has this new project came up. I was really looking forward to it.

**A/N So this is our first fic. Tell us what you think in the Reviews. We'll continue this story next week. No flames please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, next chapter. In the previous chapter we said that we would post a second chapter, that was kind of a lie at the time. Then we got a lot of reviews and followers and that made us so excited, especially since this is our first story. So all that to say we just wanted to thank you guys for the awesome comments and we hope you guys like the second chapter as much as you liked the first one. And one last thing we forgot to put the disclaimer in the first chapter so that's why we put it in the summary. **

**"We own nothing except the computer and the plot" -A**

**"Pfft, we dont even own the computer!"- L**

**"WE OWN NOTHING!-que ugly face cry-" -A **

II

Annabeth

I smiled thinking about Percy. I was really excited to see him through the Iris message and the fact that his hair was extremely messy (He obviously just woke up from a nap) made it all the better. It was gonna be fun, at least I hoped so. Usually things went wrong when Percy was away from camp, and by usually I mean every time he's away from camp. So I crossed my fingers and hoped for the best.

I waited about five, ten minutes outside the Starbucks before I saw Percy come. I smiled at the sight of him. His clothes were wrinkled and his hair was still extremely messy. He was looking very handsome.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." he responded.

"So how are you?" I asked as we got in line.

"Fine."

"Really?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Because you don't look fine."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say you look like Sleeping Beauty just woke up minus the beauty." I joked laughing as his hands instantly flew to his hair.

"I knew I forgot something!" he said his face turning bright red.

"The fact that you're as red as a tomato isn't really helping either." I smirked.

"Well I just woke up from a nap when I got your message." he mumbled rubbing the back of his neck.

"I know." I said as the line inched along. "Why do you think I messaged you at that time."

"Wait you knew I was asleep?" he asked looking confused.

"It was more of an educated guess." I said smiling. "Besides I heard you've taken a lot more than you need to lately."

"Okay who said that? Was it Nico?" he asked making me laugh.

"Not saying."

"Why not?"

"Because you're starting to sound like a whiny brat." I tell him as we reach the counter. "I'll take a grande iced peppermint mocha."

"Uh..." Percy said staring at the menu board.

"Need help?"

"Yeah."

I smile and roll my eyes.

"He'll have a tall mocha chip." I say getting out my money.

"That'll be $8.56." the cashier says putting in our order.

I pay for the drinks and we wait until my name's called. Afterwards we head outside and sit down at a table.

"So how was camp really?" I ask.

"Good. Just really quiet and weird."

"Well weird's not uncommon now is it?" I joke.

"Yeah but it was like a different level of weird."

"I did not know that weird come on levels."

"Yeah. Like camp's usually the dysfunctional weird. But it's been like a bizarre disturb the peace and we disturb you...or something like that."

"Okay that's weird even for camp."

"Yeah. So have you talked to Grover yet?"

"No not yet. He said he'd Iris message me but he hasn't." I say smiling at the mention of our friend.

"Well it's not like it's the first time he's forgotten something important."

"True."

We sat talking and drinking our coffee. Mainly we talk about things like sports or how our families are doing. Nothing too unusual.

Honestly it's fun hanging out with Percy again. Nothing to distract us. No camp emergencies. No threat. Not even the tiniest idea that our families could be in danger. It's a nice change for once.

Once we finish our coffee we walk around our hands tightly clasped. We start joking around and having a good time. We stop by a fountain and sit down. Which is a good move because my feet are killing me.

"So what do you wanna talk about now?" he asks his hand carelessly playing with the water.

"No idea. I hate running out of topics." I mumble under my breath.

I sigh and rack my brains trying to think of a topic to discuss. As I mull over the possible options of what to talk about I hear Percy's and my name being called. I turn around and see Grover via Iris message. I smile at my friend.

"Hey Grover." I say waving at him.

"Hey."

**Hey guys we hope you liked the chapter, tell us what you think and no flames please. We will post the next chapter next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everybody! It was great to hear you reviews and we loved writing this next if it seems like we updated later than normal we had Labor Day weekend which means we didn't really have the chance to work on the story. Please enjoy this chapter and R&R. Oh also side note, to the person who asked if we were working with someone else it's two people working on this fic, L and A.**

III

Jack

I laugh as Sophie successfully hits Jamie on the side of the head with a snowball. Her face flushed a bright red and she smiles at the ground. I'm just glad Jamie hasn't put two and two together yet and realized that I'm dating Sophie.

Thinking about it it's been a long time since we fought Pitch. After all Jamie's finishing up college and Sophie's finishing up high school. When did they grow up so fast? I honestly feel old..which isn't saying much since I'm 332 years old.

"Good shot Sophie!" Aria, Jamie's girlfriend, shouts smiling.

"Thanks Aria!" Sophie shouts back ducking a snowball that Jamie threw at her.

Everything was fine and normal...at least as normal as things for a bunch of teenagers, twenty year olds, and a winter spirit can be. I quickly made some more snow to keep the fight going.

Sophie nudged me and jerked her head to the sky. I sighed and rolled my eyes. North was trying to summon us...again.

It wasn't unusual for him to summon us for meetings since Pitch attacked but we had already had the monthly meeting so I had no idea why he was summoning us this time. Unless he started to forget things - something I highly doubt - then there was no reason to summon us. At least that I know of.

"I'll see you later." I say giving her a quick hug and kiss while no one's looking. I say a quick goodbye to Jamie who responds with a curt nod.

After saying goodbye to them I take to the sky and fly to the North Pole. As I fly through an open window I see the usual scene: North and Bunny arguing, Tooth flying about informing her Baby Fairies about lost teeth and where they were, and Sandy sleeping in the corner. Nothing too unusual.

"Jack's here!" Tooth shouts buzzing over to me and quickly checking my teeth. You'd think after around fourteen years of meeting up with her I'd get used to her constant checking of my teeth but, to be perfectly honest, I'm not.

"Hey Tooth." I mumble after she finally takes her fingers out of my mouth. "Guys." I nod to the others.

"Frostbite." Bunny says crossing his arms.

"So why are we all here?" I ask as Sandy finally wakes up.

"I fear that Pitch is returning." North says.

"Didn't it take like four hundred years for him to return the first time?" I ask raising an eyebrow. "It's only been fourteen years."

"Which is why North called us all here?" Bunny explains.

"It usually takes a long time for him to gain power." Tooth says fluttering around in that nervous way she always does.

"And things might be worse than before?" North adds.

"How so?" I mumble freezing an elf in the process.

"Pitch might have help."

"Who would team up with Pitch?" I ask. "I mean you guys don't have that many enemies do you?"

"No," Tooth replies.

"So then who would help him?" I ask again.

"That's the one thing we don't know." Bunny admitted.

"Wait I show up and you guys don't know something? Well my guess is the Mayans were late on their whole 'end of the world' theory." I joke.

"This isn't funny Frostbite!" Bunny says rolling his eyes.

"Sorry. But it kinda is my job to cheer people up." I point out raising up my arms in a surrender position.

"Jack if he has help and we don't know who-" Tooth starts, anxiety written all over her face.

"It's a big problem. I know."

"So first thing's first: How do we find out who Pitch is working with?" North says.

Tooth and Bunny start giving out ideas when I notice Sandy trying to get their attention. I head over to him.

"What's up?" I ask.

An arrow appears over his head and I look over my shoulder to see Manny in the large gap in the ceiling. I sigh and grip my staff tightly.

"You might wanna hide for a few seconds." I tell Sandy who nods and disappears.

I take a deep breath before slamming my staff on the ground. A strong burst of wind comes through and the floor covers with ice. The others look at me as Sandy appears beside me.

"Now that I have your attention, Sandy would like to say something."

Sandy makes a moon symbol over his head and the others turn to see Manny.

"Ah, Man in Moon." North says smiling.

"What's going on mate?" Bunny asks.

A bright light shines down and a shadow of Pitch appears on the ground.

"He's back!" I mutter under my breath.

Another shadow replaces the first, a girl and boy back to back one holding a sword the other a knife. It quickly changes to a shadow of a man who looks bald, but I can't really tell, with a large scythe. The shadows disappear and I look at the others who look as shocked as I feel.

"Who was the last guy?" I ask slowly still shocked that Pitch has returned so quickly.

"No idea mate." Bunny says.

"What about the teenagers?"

"That's not our department." North says absent mindedly playing with one of his snow globes.

"Then whose is it?"

"We don't mention them." Tooth hurriedly says. "The important thing is we find out who they are and make sure they don't get hurt."

"How are we supposed to find them?"

"That's the tricky part." North admits rubbing the back of his neck dropping a snow globe.

"Shoot." I mutter as a portal opens revealing a New York city park with two teenagers looking very shocked. "We're in trouble."

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. We finally got around to adding the RoTG part and we'll update once again next week. As always we don't own PJ or RoTG or any of the characters! We just own the computer and our imaginations.**

**L: I thought we didn't own the computer.**

**A: Oh yeah, we don't. Okay so we only own our imaginations.**

**L: That's kinda sad.**

**A: Whatever. R&R and please no flames. Thanks:)**

**-A&L**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry we didn't post last week. It was L's third football game. Go Trojans! 25-22 Trojans. Alright this chapter is by far our longest hopefully you like it.**

**A: As usual we own nothing except the plot and the computer.**

**L: Did we finally buy the computer or no?**

**A: Yes we bought the computer. So we own TWO things now!**

**L: Enjoy!**

IV

Percy

I look at the Iris message as it becomes staticky. I glance at Annabeth whose eyes are wide with shock before looking at the message again. The message clears and shows an image of a large man, a kangaroo, a bird like woman, a small golden man, and a teenager with white hair.

"Well this is weird." I mumble.

"Uh huh." Annabeth says leaning forward.

"We're in trouble." the teenager says his voice deeper than I thought it would be.

"Um..." I look over my shoulder.

We're the only ones at the park or by the fountain but I still worry that someone might show up.

"What do you thinks going on?" Annabeth asks as I lean forward curiosity winning over.

"No idea. Oh crap!" I shout realizing that I leaned forward a little too far.

"Really?" I hear Annabeth shout. I can feel her rolling her eyes.

I hit a hard floor and rub the back of my head as I push up on my elbows. I feel Annabeth fall on the ground next to me and hear a weird sound. I guess the portal closed.

"What'd I say." the teenager says again. "We're screwed."

"Same here." I mutter standing up with some help from Annabeth.

"So where are we?" Annabeth asks walking around.

"Wait you can hear us?" an Australian voice says.

"Yeah." I say rolling my eyes. "What did you think we were deaf?"

"Well this is interesting." the teenager says again. I can hear the sarcasm in his voice, after all I use it a lot too.

"What's interesting?" Annabeth asks looking at the teenager.

"Wait can you see us?" the bird like lady asks.

"Yeah." I answer glaring at the teenager whom Annabeth can't seem to take her eyes off.

"How old are you?" the Australian voice asks.

"I'm twenty-one and Annabeth is twenty."

"Wow almost as old as Jamie." the teenager says shaking his head.

"Who's Jamie?"

"A friend." the teenager says quickly.

"Wait can he and Sophie still see you?" the bird-woman asks.

"Yeah. Kinda weird don't you think?"

"Very Frostbite." the Australian voice says getting my attention enough to look back and see the kangaroo talking.

"And I thought things couldn't get any weirder." I mutter under my breath.

"You know you really shouldn't think that Percy." Annabeth says finally tearing her eyes away from the teenager, Frostbite I think the kangaroo called him.

"Wait what's your last name?" a thick Russian voice asked.

"Jackson." I answer.

"Now I know where I remember you from." the Russian voice exclaims.

"You do?" I ask nervously looking at the large man.

"Of course." he replies. "I never forget a child."

"That's kinda creepy." I say backing up a bit.

"Wait a minute what are you talking about?" Annabeth asks. "You never forget a child?"

"Okay what happened to traumatize their childhood." Frostbite jokes.

"Maybe you." the kangaroo says.

"Yeah right...wait you guys don't have an irrational fear of snow do you?"

"No." Annabeth and I say at the same time rolling our eyes.

"Okay so it wasn't me."

"What wasn't you?" I ask getting tired of no answers.

"The one who traumatized your childhood." he says rolling his eyes. "Wait you said twenty-one and twenty right?"

"Yeah."

"So you would've been seven or six," Pointing to us "When it happened."

"Actually I was twelve or thirteen." I correct.

"Wait, are we talking about the same thing?" Bunny asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Okay I'm confused." Annabeth said rubbing her temples.

"Since when do you get confused?" I joke.

"Not often." she says.

"Something tells me she's the smart one of this duo." Frostbite says.

"Yeah. She's got her mom to thank for that." I say rolling my eyes.

This comment earned me a slap upside the head.

"Sorry." I mutter rubbing the back of my head.

"Wait who are you?" the bird-woman asks Annabeth.

"Annabeth Chase." she responds. "Why are you guys getting answers and we're not?"

"Yeah it's kinda annoying."

"Sorry." Frostbite says rolling his eyes. "They're used to it. Trust me."

"So are we gonna get some answers?" I ask my patience wearing thin.

"Just let them finish." Frostbite says leaning on his staff.

"So what else do you want to know?" I ask.

"Oh you can ask us things now." the bird-woman says. "My fairies should be back with the teeth any second now."

"Teeth?" Annabeth asks.

"Fairies?" I ask.

"It's a long story." the kangaroo says.

"So let's start with the basics." Annabeth says. "Who are you people?"

"Jack Frost." Frostbite says. "The kangaroo's the Easter Bunny, that's the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and North or as you grew up learning Santa Claus." he adds pointing to each as he says their name.

"How many times do we have to go through this Frostbite? I'm a bunny!"

"Yeah but, come on. They had to be thinking you were a kangaroo. Let's be honest here." Frostbite, or Jack, said smiling.

"He's right." I agree.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Annabeth asked rolling her grey eyes.

"Because you know me?"

"Well duh." she says. "So when exactly are these fairies coming back?"

"Right around now." Tooth said smiling.

Annabeth and I watched as little mini versions of Tooth flew down holding two containers that looked like they were made of gold and other types of jewels.

Annabeth looked genuinely interested in the containers while I was more concerned on why the containers even existed and what they held within them. I was about to ask when one of the little fairy things with a very panicked look flew through an open window and almost smacked me in the face.

Luckily my battle instincts kicked in and I was able to duck out-of-the-way.

"What's wrong?" Tooth asked.

The fairy squeaked and tweeted and Tooth and Jack, I think I'll just call him Frostbite, nodded their heads as it continued. once she stopped Tooth looked extremely worried and Frostbite looked very angry.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked.

"They were followed by Nightmares." Frostbite said bitterly.

"Nightmares?" I asked.

"Yeah. They're basically horses but they're the nightmares of kids all over the world and they work for Pitch."

"Who's Pitch?" Annabeth asked.

"Pitch Black a.k.a the Nightmare King or the Boogeyman." Frostbite said.

"Wait the Boogeyman is real?" I ask.

"And you're surprised at this because?" Annabeth asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're not?"

"No," she says calmly. "I mean just look at the family we have. Nothing is really surprising to me anymore."

I was about to come up with a sarcastic remark when a huge black ball, out of the corner of my eye, busted through the window right behind me and was about to attack me when it just suddenly froze and crumbled to ice cubes. When I look up Jack is standing there with his staff pointed right where the horse used to be.

"You saved Percy!" Annabeth said in amazement as she runs and hugs Frostbite. This ignited a ball of furry in my chest.

"No time for thanks, now we've got an army of nightmares headed straight for us." He said as she pulled away.

Frostbite then flew outside straight into battle along with Tooth.

"Follow me!" Santa yelled unsheathing to machete like swords.

He leads us down through some tunnels to a cave with a reindeer drawn sleigh.

"Weapons." he said.

"Don't need one." I said uncapping Riptide.

"Me neither." Annabeth said unsheathing her dagger along with her Yankees cap.

"Ok, that s cool. Wait. Who keeps a sword and dagger on them at all times, oh wait I do, oh well." he said jumping in to his sleigh.

"I don't really do good with heights." I say

"And why is that?" Santa asks.

"Well lets just say the God of the sky and aren't the best of friends." I chuckled nervously.

"Just get in the sleigh Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said impatiently.

**A/N: Sorry if we made you angry-**

**L: No we're not.**

**A: Okay L's perfectly fine with upset readers, I on the other hand am half-in-half on the subject.**

**L: R&R please.**

**A: And no flames!**

**L: We should updated next week.**

**L&A: Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

The battle was just as it had been in New York with Percy and I fighting back to back. It made me made me laugh to myself when I realized that Percy and I had been fighting non stop for ten minutes straight and neither of us were out of breath.

"How ya doin honey!?" Percy yelled.

"Haha! Do I have to answer!?" I yelled back realizing that he was quoting The Incredibles.

It continued like that for another five minutes until we hit a bump that sent both Percy and I falling 300 feet to OUR DOOM!

**( A: L, we don't have to be so dramatic with our writing.**

**L: -sigh- fine…. Wait they're falling 300 feet what else do you want me to say!**

**A: I don't know something that doesn't make you sound like you're in first grade.**

**L: I AM IN FIRST GRADE!**

**A: -sigh- L we've discussed this before, you are in high school. The first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem.**

**L: I HAVE NO PROBLEM! AND DON'T TALK YOU ME LIKE THAT WOMAN!**

**A: -sigh- -face palm- calm down.**

**L: OK! Wait i thought we were killing Percy and Annabeth?**

**A: No that's… Woops.)**


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Percy

We were doing so well, working together in a familiar groove that we've been in so many times. Back to back we were almost fighting as one when it happened. Our groove slipped I spun and instead of her getting in my back and me getting hers she stayed the same. Then I felt it. It was the worst pain I've ever felt. Like a million bees stinging me in a streak across my lower back. I gasped and I don't know if Annabeth heard me or if she just knew but she turned just to see me fall ten feet to the ice cold ground.

As I was falling it felt like I was falling straight into Tartarus itself and the weird thing was I was falling in slow motion. Right before I hit the ground I saw a little blond figure jump off the sleigh and land five feet away from me and then sprint toward me.

"PERCY! Someone, anyone HELP!" Annabeth screamed, "Hold on Percy, help is on the way"

I could tell she was trying to reassure me but I knew what it means. I was not going to be able to fight through this one. I tried to move, I tried to tell her what I've been wanting to tell her for a while. I could feel the little blue box in my front pocket that I've had for weeks but I couldn't reach it. My body wouldn't let me. Finally she pulled out the little nectar and ambrosia in a desperate act to try to prolong my life but ever so slowly i could feel the veil of death creeping up on me.

With the little strength I had left I croaked out, "A-Annabeth I-"

"Hold on Percy help is coming!"

"Annabeth…..listen," I raised my hand and caressed her cheek, "I...agh...love…...you."

"NO PERCY, NO!"

I smile a bit at her persistence, she still had that fire in her that I first noticed the first time I hung out with her. Her gray eyes filled with tears and I felt a few of my own fall down my face. If this is dying it isn't so bad. It still sucks but it's not as bad as I thought it would be.

"I swear if you die on me I'll kill you." she mutters under her breath.

I give a soft and faint laugh. She begins to take deep breaths and I know her resolve is breaking. Annabeth isn't one to cry, not by a long shot, but she's pretty close now. Taking a deep breath I close my eyes and my world fades to black. I hold onto her pleas for me to wake up and at least say goodbye properly before I feel nothing, not even the darkness hurts now.

**A/N: Hey everybody sorry for not updating in like forever**

**A: Please don't hunt us down and try to kill us we're working on another chapter that should be up tomorrow if we work hard enough.**

**L: I'd liek to thank the acdamie and my wunderfull spell chicker A!**

**A: There were so many mistakes in that single sentence that I died. You literally killed me and I'm writing from the dead.**

**L: Alwayz a pleazure.**

**A: I'll deal with L later, anyways thank you for waiting and please R&R. Also sorry for the last chapter L wasn't supposed to post that so I gave him a stern talking to.**

**L: Sure blame me for everything. You were fine with me posting it.**

**A: THAT WAS A JOKE! I DIDN'T THINK YOU'D ACTUALLY POST IT! Anyways I will deal with my cousin and we will post the next chapter tomorrow.**

**L:I HAZ CHEEZ BUGGERS!**

**A: As usual we own nothing except for our computer, imaginations, and the plot. Goodbye and love ya'll! :)**


End file.
